Surprising Myself
by Gillianandersonwannabe
Summary: What was Cher thinking as she watched our heroes dance? What did she think afterwards? Quite the indulgence.


_**A/N: **Alright, this scene is my favorite scene in television history, so I hope I did it justice. I've wanted to do a fic that involved this scene for a while, so I'm glad I'm doing something more creative than a simple "what were they thinking". I'm also glad that I got to stretch my legs a little, and do an outside perspective MSR fic. PLEASE, don't kill me if I butchered Cher's thoughts and actions. Like, PLEASE. I am SO SORRY if it's really bad, but I'm not an expert on her. If you want, let me know where there are typos, I'm a rubbish proofreader, and I figured this wasn't serious enough for a beta._

_Also, I probably made the dance scene last longer than in the episode, but there were some parts cut from it. Just use your imagination:)_

_LAST NOTE: Anyone have any news at all on the deleted kiss scene?_

**_Disclaimer: _**_don't own Mulder, Scully, or the Great Mutato. I wish I did. I also don't own any Cher songs. I think I only mentioned two. Hopefully._

_Okay, now that that's all done, please enjoy! Reviews make my heart sing:)_

* * *

Sometimes I surprise myself. Like when I agreed to do a somewhat private concert FOR FREE in the tiny town of God-Knows-Where. The guy who contacted my manager told me it was for a good cause, and I suppose it was.

The FBI agent told me all about the man waving his arms wildly in the very front row. Well, you'd hardly recognize him as a man, but the agent convinced me. I can't seem to remember his name. Honestly, he seems very sweet, and his love for me is flattering, if not only a little bit creepy.

As the last note of Believe rang out I glanced at my feet for a moment. I knew what song I wanted to end on, but I checked the set list just to be sure. One of my very favorites- Walking in Memphis.

When I began belting out the first verse the man grew even more excited; I could tell from the double fist pumps. The FBI agent was right, this was a good cause, and definitely worth my time. It's not very often that I get to make someone's lifelong, top-of-the-bucket-list dream come true. I should do this more often!

That's my train of thought when I see the agent high-5 the man. Before I could stop myself I descended the stairs and took the man by his hand. He seemed to be in a trance as I led him up the stairs. Like I said, sometimes I surprise myself.

I'm dancing with the man, when, out of the corner of my eye, I see the agent. He's offering his hand to his girlfriend. She's wearing a suit too, she must be an agent as well.

Tentatively, she takes his hand. She probably doesn't dance a lot. Her nerves visibly melt away when he pulls her close though. Looking at my own dance partner I wonder if he will ever find a love like those two have. A love that you can't help but notice. One smile from him dispels all my worry. What's _not_ to love?

I can't keep my eyes off the agents though. They seem so careful about this moment. They must be a new couple with old love. They seem almost hesitant, like they are afraid to break the spell cast over them tonight. He holds his arm out and lets her twirl around.

When they come back together all pretense of slight hesitancy vanishes. Yes, there's a lot of love there. They may be a new couple, but their love is nothing new. I can't see their faces, but their bodies tell me that they are smiling. The way they lean into each other, the way he holds her hand, almost reverence.

My suspicions are confirmed when, as if on cue, they both turn their head toward me. I finish the last note and observe them as the piano plays me out. I face the man and smile. And just because I know that he'll love it, I lean in and kiss his cheek. He faints.

Oh my goodness. I manage to catch him slightly and break his fall, but that breaks the spell that has befallen both the couple and the rest of the room. Before I can react, the woman rushes up on the stage, leaving the man down below, still in a daze. "I'm a doctor", she informs me, while kneeling over the man's head.

"Is he alright?" I ask, worried. I didn't mean to make him faint!

"Yeah", she laughs. "Just a little overexcited. He's already coming to." She gestures to him. "See?"

He does seem to be slowly waking. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Cher", he mumbles. Before he can finish whatever he was about to say, a man I don't recognize lifts him up and offers to carry him outside. The female agent nods, but adds that he should be careful. She is about to turn around when her boyfriend comes up behind her. Looks like he finally snapped out of it. It's clear that she is the only thing on his mind though, I can tell because of the way he walks right past me. Not to be arrogant, but not a lot of people ignore me.

He grabs her by the waist and whispers something in her ear. "Mulder!" she exclaims. Her expression is serious, but her eyes tell a different story.

"Come on", he says. "I could use a little fresh air myself." With that he leads her out, his hand on her back. Fresh air my ass. I smile to myself. Those two are cute.

Normally after a show I would go back to the dressing room of some sort, but there doesn't seem to be much in the way of facilities here. I think I saw an outhouse on the way inside. That leaves me with my bus.

Quickly I sneak out the back door. This was a nice experience and all, but the situation, not to mention the people, are beyond strange. I'm not looking forward when I step outside, and I run straight into a wall.

Whoops! Not a wall, a person. Wait... Two persons. The FBI couple. "I'm sorry", I apologize. "Wasn't really paying attention."

"It's fine... Uh, Cher", the man says. He's wearing a ridiculous grin. The woman shoots him a look and he responds by saying, "Scully, it's CHER!" She rolls her eyes, but she's hiding a grin of her own.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced", I say. "You're the FBI agents?"

"Mulder and Scully", the woman- Scully- responds. She is clearly refusing to be star struck. The man- Mulder- on the other hand looks like he couldn't be happier. It's a childish, yet endearing kind of joy, unlike the pure kind that he portrayed while dancing with Scully.

"_Fox_ Mulder!" he offers, thrusting out his hand for me to shake. When I do, he shakes it vigorously. He looks over at her. "This spoilsport is _Dana_ Scully."

She glares at him and then composes herself for me. "Hi", she smiles and indulges in a handshake. She's not immune to meeting _Cher._ "Thank you very much for agreeing to do this. Obviously you're very busy, and uh", she glances back at the building. "Well, as you could see, it meant the world to him."

"Anytime", I say. And I mean it. Then they share what seems to be a private gaze and suddenly it's like I'm not there anymore. I feel like I'm intruding on something. Eager to leave, I say, "I'll just leave you two to each other then."

To my embarrassment, I find that I've been a bit presumptuous. They both react differently. Scully is indignant. Mulder is delighted. He looks at her again, his face filled with boyish happiness.

Scully, meanwhile, attempts to explain. "I, uh, there's been a-", she trails off. I should probably apologize; I didn't mean to embarrass her. Their faces make me laugh too hard though. With that, I turn and start heading away.

Before I am completely out of earshot I hear Mulder say, "Come on Scully, you heard the lady." That is almost immediately followed by a muffled 'oof'.

Oh to be young and in love!

Sometimes I surprise myself, but sometimes, its a lovely sort of surprise.


End file.
